1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external light shielding film and a display filter having the same, and more particularly, to an external light shielding film and a display filter having the same which can increase a contrast ratio in a bright room, enhance brightness, and increasing a viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
Plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses are generally gaining popularity as next-generation display apparatuses to simultaneously satisfy a trend of becoming larger, and of becoming thinner, when compared with cathode-ray tubes (CRTs) typical of existing display apparatuses. The PDP apparatuses display images using a gas discharge phenomenon, and exhibit superior display characteristics such as display resolution, brightness, contrast ratio, an afterimage, a viewing angle, and the like. Also, since the PDP apparatuses are generally seen as having the most appropriate characteristics for future high-quality digital televisions due to thin luminous display apparatuses of which enlargement is simpler than any other display apparatus, the PDP apparatuses are gaining popularity as display apparatuses and are replacing CRTs.
The PDP apparatus generates a gas discharge between electrodes by a direct current (DC) voltage or an alternating current (AC) voltage which are supplied to the electrodes. Here, ultraviolet light is generated. Then, a phosphor is excited by ultraviolet light, thereby emitting light.
However, the PDP apparatus has a defect in that an amount of emitted electromagnetic (EM) radiation and near infrared (NI) radiation with respect to a driving characteristic is great, surface reflectivity of the phosphor is great, and color purity is lower than the CRT due to orange light emitted from helium (He), or xenon (Xe) used as a sealing gas.
Also, EM radiation and NI radiation generated in the PDP apparatus may have harmful effects on human bodies, and cause sensitive equipment such as wireless telephones, remote controls, and the like, to malfunction. Therefore, in order to use the PDP apparatus, it is required to prevent emission of EM radiation and NI radiation emitted from the PDP apparatus from increasing to more than a predetermined level. PDP filters having functions such as an EM radiation-shielding function, an NI radiation-shielding function, a surface antiglare function, enhancement of color purity, and the like, are used for EM radiation-shielding and NI radiation-shielding while simultaneously reducing reflected light, and enhancing color purity.
The PDP apparatus is made of a panel assembly including a discharge space where a gas discharge phenomenon occurs, and a PDP filter for EM radiation-shielding and NI radiation-shielding. Since the PDP filter is equipped in a front unit of the panel assembly, transparency is required to simultaneously emit light and perform shielding functions.
External light may enter the panel assembly passing through the PDP filter in a condition that an outer surface is bright, that is, in a bright room condition with the PDP apparatus according to the conventional art. Accordingly, an overlapping between incident light generated in the discharge space of the panel assembly, and the external light entered passing through the PDP filter from the outer surface occurs. Accordingly, a contrast ratio decreases in the bright room condition, and therefore screen display capacity of the PDP apparatus is deteriorated.
Also, in the case where a separate light absorption pattern for absorbing external light to increase a contrast ratio is used, brightness of the PDP apparatus is deteriorated, and viewing angle of the PDP apparatus is reduced.